Miko of the Sky
by Gelasia Kidd
Summary: In the moments before Yuni resurrected the Arcobaleno she remembered all that she had forgotten. In a flash of holy energy, everything changed. ONE-SHOT


_A.N. Sometimes stories just don't get out of your head. This is one of them. This will probably forever more be a one shot of much shortness. I just wrote it down so it would leave me alone._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or KHR**_

Yuni wept as she held Gamma. "Don't be afraid, princess," he told her. "I'm here." The young lady looked up at Gamma with a tear filled smile of unconditional adoration.

"I love you, Gamma," she told him, the sky Arcobaleno pacifier glowing, the aura surrounding the both of them. They didn't have much time life. To resurrect the other Arcobaleno she was sacrificing her life, and in his love for her Gamma was assisting her, joining her.

The dome of energy cracked noisily, and the battle outside froze, all eyes turning toward it. Pink light out filtered out the cracks, and _spread_. It purified everything it touched, and as the world exploded into pink light Yuni _remembered_.

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted from the dark. Menacing whispers swirled around her, pushing her to make a wish on the jewel, its corrupting influence pushing at her. "No!" she denied._

_"I w-wish," she started. "For the jewel to be unmade!" The world blossomed in pink and suddenly she was dying, the power of the shikon no tama overwhelming her. Midoriko's voice slipped into her ears._

_"The shikon no tama can only be ended in its current form," she said to Kagome sadly. "You will forever be the Shikon no Miko." Kagome gasped painfully as the power invaded her more thoroughly._

_"You will sleep for awhile," Midoriko told her. "But when you awaken you will know what to do."_

Yuni's eyes flashed open, a vibrant glowing blue. The pacifiers, all of them, including the sun pacifier, exploded into glowing flames, rushing toward her. She pushed Gamma back, not willing to let him get caught in this.

The Arcobaleno continued to be reformed..but were no longer Arcobaleno. Yuni understood what Kaguya meant by her power over time. Time, space, and dimension had no pull on her. Her powers as Yuni were only a fraction of what she had as the Shikon no Miko.

The flames from the other pacifiers entered hers. But that wasn't the end of it. Over time and space, simultaneously, the Arcobaleno curse was broken. Those flames slipped through cracks in the air, displaced space, also entering Yuni's sky pacifier.

As the rush ended, Yuni was left with a single pink pacifier. The Shikon no Miko of the Arcobaleno had a new object of power to protect. The tri-ne-sett was forever broken, unable to be collected and controlled. The Arcobaleno were free!

As the brilliant light died, Yuni was left in celestial maiden robes, and looked older, yet timeless. Throughout time and space, the other Yuni's faded from other times and places. There could be only one.

Byakuran raged at what had happened, and a shocked Tsuna allowed him to slip past, an attack on Yuni inevitable.

But a pink barrier rose, and Byakuran was trapped between the layers. Yuni looked at him sadly, her eyes open windows of emotion.

"In receiving memories of your parallel selves, you received the pain of thousands of lives, and it drove you mad," she said sadly. "I will seal this power for all time. And I will allow you to forget." A glowing hand touched Byakuran's brow, and in a flow of soothing power, he was unmade. In the past, the troubled Byakuran's dreams faded and there was left a peaceful and sleeping young boy, his innocence restored.

The entire barrier finally faded, and Yuni took the shocked Gamma's hand, stroking his palm reassuringly. To Gamma, she looked even closer to Aria, yet somehow more, a supernatural beauty.

The old Arcobaleno were looking at themselves in shock. Even Tsuna was looking up at the man Reborn had become. Reborn, however, turned to the timeless Yuni.

"You consolidated the curse," he said warily. "But I sense something more." Yuni only silently parted from Gamma, and went from person to person, healing with that pink energy. It wasn't sun flames, Reborn realized. It wasn't flames at all. It was something more holy.

The grouped watched her in a quiet. Finally, as Yuni was healing a bruised Tsuna, he spoke. "What happened to you?"

Yuni gave a sad smile. "It seems despite my desires and intentions, I have ascended to a minor Kami," she admitted. "And in doing so, I unmade all other forms of myself in all time and space." She stood, turning to Gamma.

"Can you still love someone who will never age, who will always stay the same? Someone who has to travel between worlds to preserve the balance?" Yuni asked Gamma. Gamma stepped forward and took her hand.

"I will! For as long as I live! Take me with you!" Gamma insisted. Her face melted into a loving smile. Behind her Nosaru and Tazaru spoke up. "Us too! Hime! Aniki!" Yuni smiled at them gratefully.

"Alright," Yuni conceded, seeing their earnest faces. "First we have to return the children home, and I believe it would be prudent to send the memories of the future to the key players involved in this battle." So she did so, and changed the box weapons of the Vongola into rings.

The Arcobaleno through time and space were given memories of Yuni releasing them. And as Tsuna and his Guardians faded out of sight, the past Arcobaleno in the clearing were presented with the image of Yuni, Gamma, Nosaru, and Tazaru fading out of this time stream. It was the end to one story, and beginning of another.

_A.N. There is something oddly bittersweet and poetic about Inuyasha forever seeing Kikyo in Kagome and Gamma always seeing Aria in Yuni... Poor shikon miko. _


End file.
